What hurts Italy the most
by Marcos-left-side
Summary: When germany breaks up with italy, italy is heartbroken. He still manages to hide his feelings. Until he gets home, that is. What will romano do when he witnesess his brother's shattered heart? Contains dark gerita and an OC. M for character suicide.
1. Chapter 1

What hurts italy the most

Italy's eyes widened in shock from what he had just heard. "Italy, im breaking up vith you. Vw vere too much like brudders. Im sorry." Germany said. Italy tried not to show his heart shatter in front of everyone. "Ve, no, its ok, I understand."Italy said as he faked a smile. Germany didn't notice the italian's eyes dull. "Ve, Germany, im going to go home now, ok?" Italy asked. The german nodded and asked, "Vill you be ok all the vay back zere?" "Yeah! Ill be fine ve." Italy responded. The german nodded. Italy walked away. When he was sure germany couldn't see him anymore, he started running home. He didn't care who saw him anymore, His heart was just broken after all.

Italy ran into some huge tower. The tower started to lean a little. Italy was almost home. He ran to his house, And ran in. Running past romano, he ran to his room. "Feli, you bastard, GET OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHATS WRONG DAMNIT." Romano yelled as he pounded on the door. Italy plopped down in his computer chair, And pulled up youtube. He knew just what song to play. He typed in that song, and clicked the search button. When italy saw the video he was looking for, he turned the speakers all the way up, and clicked the video. When the song came on, Italy sang along as loud as he could through sobs.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<em>

Italy Sang the chorus with all his might, While romano listened on the other side of the door. "Feli…" Romano whispered.__

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>And watchin' you walk away<em>

Italy Sobbed, but kept singing.__

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken  
><em>

Italy wiped his eyes and once again sang the chorus with all his might.

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<br>Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<br>_

Italy trailed off at the last words and finally broke down sobbing.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
>That's what I was trying to do, ooo<em>

"Feli… What happened…" Romano asked calmly through the door. "Lovino, I cant…" Italy trailed off before sobbing again. Romano burst through the door. "Feli, would pasta make it better a-" "PASTA? A PATHETIC, WORTHLESS LOSER LIKE ME DOESN'T DESERVE PASTA! I DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE HIM! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A COUNTRY! I CANT GO ON LIKE THIS!" the heartbroken Italian Finally broke. "Feli! What the hell are you talking about?" Romano asked, shocked at his brother. "I just… I…" Italy quieted down and just walked to his bed, laying down. "Good siesta Brother." Italy said in a monotone voice.

Romano stood shocked. He couldn't believe his brother, the pasta loving, annoying, happy-go-lucky Italian, was broken and turned down his favorite meal, _PASTA,_ AND said he didn't deserve it. He decided to call someone… someone who probably knows what to do.

(about an hour later…)

There was a knocking on the door. Romano could still hear his brother's cries. He walked to the door and opened it up. "Where is italy?" "Im not telling you until you tell me what you did to my brother, you potato bastard."

I don't claim hetalia or any of the countries in it. Nor do I own What hurts the most.

God.. I may not finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two? Yes. I have decided that every chapter will include a song. Even though this is the last chapter... I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS! Now that I got the disclaimer out of the way, Enjoy the Italian heartbreak.

What hurts italy the most CH 2: Teardrops in my pasta

"He said it vas no big deal. I had no vay of knowing. He didn't show any emotion vatsoever." Germany said. Romano scoffed. "No emotion whatsoever? YOU DUMBASS POTATO BASTARD! THAT'S A SIGN THAT SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT!" The Italian angrily yelled at the german, and threw his bowl of pasta at him. Not expecting this, the german recoiled in surprise. Germany started to say something but was cut off by the sound of a guitar playing. "Vat? Is zat italy in zere?" germany asked. Romano gave him a glare that said 'What the hell do you think?'

(italy's POV)

I got out of bed, too tired to take a siesta. I walked over to my closet and took out my guitar. I heard my brother scream, and then a noise that sounded like a bowl of pasta being thrown against the wall. I sighed and started to play teardrops on my guitar. I sing along as I play the song.

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

I feel tears forming in my eyes, and I have the feeling im being listened to by more than my brother.__

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<em>

I heard footsteps outside my door. I ignored them and kept singing. I felt a few more tears roll down my cheeks.__

_Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<em>

The door was locked, but my brother was trying to open it. Again. More tears rolling down my cheeks.__

_He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<em>

I sang the chorus louder, I knew germany was right there outside the door. I didn't care. "Feliciano you bastard! Stop singing and let us in!" My brother yelled as he pounded on the door. Tears flowd down my cheeks at this point, dropping on my guitar.__

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

My voice cracked from the heartbreak on this next part.__

_She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

I sang the chorus with everything I had at this point.__

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

After the song ended, I broke down sobbing on my bed. "Italy, please let us in!" an all-too-familiar voice called from outside my door. I realized the lock wouldn't hold against germany and romano. I quickly grabbed a chair without wheels and blocked the door with it. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I knew what I was going to do.

(Romano's POV)

When someone is heartbroken, they are bound to do anything if there hurting enough. And it's obvious feli is hurting worse than that. My eyes widened as I realized what feli was about to do. "FELI! COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! THAT'S NOT THE AWNSER!" I yelled, scared I might lose my brother. "Vat?" germany asked. I whispered to him what I thought feli might do. "VAT? ITALY! GET OUT OF ZERE! DON'T DO IT!" germany pounded on the door. I joined in. "ITALY GET OUT OF THERE THAT'S NOT THE AWNSER! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" we yelled in unison while pounding on the door.

(italy's POV)

Ignoring my brother and germany, I grabbed my computer chair and rolled it under the rope hanging from the ceiling. I took a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. I walked over to my computer chair. Looking up, I remembered the day I met germany, and the days I was living in mr. austria's house. I remembered holy rome. I stepped on my computer chair and put my head in the loop. I remembered eating pasta for the first time. I remembered meeting my brother. "Not seeing that loving you… is what I was trying to do…" I sang before kicking the chair out from under me. Ever wonder what the last thing that goes through a person's mind before comminting suicide is? The last thing that went through mine was The first time I met germany… and his beautiful ice blue eyes. My computer chair knocked over the chair that blocked my door. As I died, my door was thrown off the hinges. "FELICIANO!" germany and romano screamed.

Too late.

(normal POV)

As italy hung there from the ceiling, unmoving, germany tried desperately to get him down. When he did get italy down, he held italy there in his arms, crying. No, not crying, sobbing. Romano noticed a piece of paper on italy's bed. He read the note.

_Dear Everyone, _

_ Don't cry for me, I was hurting too much on the inside. I couldn't take the pain anymore. And doitsu, I still love you. Im sorry for any pain I caused you guys. Im sorry for anything. Im sorry for all the trouble I caused all of you. I know there's pasta in heaven, so ill be ok. Im in a better place. I love you guys. Goodbye._

_ Love,_

_ Feliciano Vargas (AKA: Italy Veniziano)_

….. yeah. Haha… I have no idea what to say about this.


End file.
